


there's always round two

by androgenius



Series: Advent Calendar [3]
Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: A different Nancy Drew kink fic for every day in December until Christmas! The request for this one was for Mid-Wedding Nookie for Colton and Jessalyn during their wedding, but I ended up writing it during someone else's wedding... so I could illustrate them getting together, because I adore doing that!





	

"Remember when that was going to be us?"

Colton nudges her shoulder with his, and the laughter that bubbles up out of her throat seems to echo the flute of champagne in her hand, even if she's not nearly tipsy enough to be either reckless or maudlin.

"God, don't remind me. I don't even wanna think about that. Too many dark memories. Seeing Charlotte, me scarring Addy for life, Harper... my mom totally losing it..."

"It was that crap about the etched sugar crap that she was going on about, I'm telling you." He looks about, at the many guests milling about the hall, all ostentatious, unnecessary splendor. "So... how exactly are you related to Grace?"

"She's my fourth cousin. My great-great-grandfather's sister's... great-great-grandchild, I guess. So even though this is basically what my mother would have envisioned for us as the 'perfect Thornton wedding', she's technically only a Thornton by blood. They gave up the name four generations back."

"Grace Newton..."

"Well, not anymore." She clicks her tongue to the roof of her mouth "It's Thompson now."

"I still don't know why we had to come here in the first place. We know hardly any of these people."

Even as he says it, he can spot Clara occasionally glancing over at them through the crowd, Jessalyn rolling her eyes before turning away.

"Well, you got your answer right there." Jessalyn groans in obvious frustration before just grabbing Colton's arm and dragging him out of the hall. "Come on."

"And just where are we going?"

"Anywhere else but this stifling room."

"Uh, I think it's a _hall_ , Jessalyn," Colton mocks her mother's tone with a grin, Jessalyn throwing a chiding-- but decidedly amused-- look over her shoulder.

They end up out in the garden, an absurdly large installment of greenery-- shrubs of all sizes, flowers, benches...

"It's a miracle they didn't just decide to turn the whole thing into a maze. Woulda been more interesting, anyway, than all this stuff..." Colton sighs, leaning gently against the tall hedge Jessalyn lead them behind, just watching her peek around the corner, likely to scout out any sign of Chairman Mom. "You ever think some people just have too much damn money? I mean, who needs all this crap, anyway? Doubt it makes anyone happy."

"I think about that all the time," she sighs, turning to look back at him. "I think the coast is clear, at any rate. Though I have no clue how long it'll take before she notices that we're not there anymore... and then how long it'll take for her to find us."

"I can answer that first one for you. The second we started running was when she figured out that we were gone."

"You're prolly right about that." Heaving a great sigh, Jessalyn lets herself sit on the ground, a soft chuckle leaving her. "God, I almost hope she notices grass stains on my dress. Could you imagine how mortified she'd be?"

"She'd prolly rip your head off," Colton shrugs, joining her on the ground, content to let his head fall back.

"It'd be worth it." She's quiet for a long moment, a curious smile playing on her face. "You know what would probably really fuck her up?"

"What, worse than grass stains on your fancy designer dress?"

She laughs, resisting the urge to punch him, however lightly, and grinning at him instead.

"Way worse than that." The smile fades from her face as a soft, mirthless chuckle leaves her. "You remember how desperate our parents were for us to get together."

"Well, yeah."

"Could you even imagine if we got together of our own accord now?"

Colton falls quiet at that, blinking ahead of himself for a long moment.

"I... guess I hadn't really considered the possibility."

"Well, why not?"

"She'd be furious."

"Oh, she'd _certainly_ be that."

"It'd be even worse if we never got married… or if we went to the coast and just eloped."

Jessalyn can't help but laugh at the thought, a grin coming over her features.

"I kinda like the thought."

"Of what, making your mom furious, or us getting together?"

"I dunno," she shrugs softly. "Maybe both."

"I… suppose there's no harm in trying."

"This is starting to sound more and more like that conversation we had a few years back after she told us to get married."

"Oh, well, we definitely don't want that." There's a beat as Colton seems to consider the words he's about to put out there. "You know what… wouldn't be like that conversation at all?"

"What?"

"Something we haven't done... for a long time."

"What," she laughs, "you think we should get back into our old habits again? _Friends with benefits_?"

"Sure, but with… more there. Not like we're dating anyone else that could mind. Your mom doesn't even have to know. Would take the pressure off, not having her always breathing down our necks about everything."

"That it would… I guess we were always pretty good at it..."

"We certainly were that."

She throws him a grin, gently nudging his shoulder with her own, just before Colton decides to simply take matters into his own hands and lean in to kiss her.

It's another thing they were always good at, Jess smiling against his lips as she leans into him. It comes naturally, being together like this, like not even her mother could keep it from happening with all her pushing for them to get together.

His hand comes up to cup her cheek as he twists to better face her-- at least until Jess simply decides to take the problem out of his hands entirely by tugging up the skirt of her dress-- her mother might kill her later, but she doesn't care-- and straddling his legs, Colton more than happy to ease the remainder of the material up to her stomach.

Jess is already grinning when he pulls back, somewhat wide-eyed, just glancing up at her in awe at the sheer amount of guts it must have taken…

" _Really_?"

"I don't wear any on most days. You'll find _that_ out pretty quickly."

"Oh, believe me, _definitely_ not complaining about that. Not even a little bit."

"Glad to hear it."

Her hands move comfortably to his slacks, unbuttoning and unzipping them easily, the action seemingly well-practiced and downright effortless as he tugs down her dress to gently worship one of her breasts with his tongue.

"Mm-- fuck, get up--" She whacks his arm a couple of times until he takes notice, Colton glancing up in some surprise but nonetheless complying as the two of them move to stand.

"And why exactly are we getting up?"

"Because I want you to fuck me standing."

"Wha-- right here?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good _lord_ you've gotten kinkier since the last time we did this," Colton smiles, tugging down his boxer briefs and pants and starting to stroke his cock, already a good ways to being hard.

"No, no, here, let me do that," Jessalyn swats his hand away, bending over to take his cock in her mouth instead, the action making for almost a seamless transition.

"What if your mom comes over here?"

Jess just shrugs, Colton unable to keep himself from laughing out loud as she pulls back again, lifts her dress, and lets him support her by her ass, her legs wrapping easily around his waist for support as his cock slides home within her.

"G-god, Jess--"

Her hands end up scrambling for the bush behind her to grab onto as Colton starts to fuck her, half-mercilessly, half-exactly like she remembers, and Jessalyn quickly finds it to be a glorious combination as one of her hands lets go to let her fingers start getting herself off.

"Fuck--"

"Just a quickie," she mutters sharply, her breathing already hard and fast and shallow as Colton's forehead rests against her front with a groan.

"If I didn't know any better-- I'd think that you were trying to get caught--"

"Maybe--" she bites back a moan, "but the end result is still the same-- either way I get laid and stick it to my mother-- wh-whether she knows about it or not is irrelevant-- oh _fuck--_!"

She's coming before she can stop herself, Colton letting out a low growl as he starts thrusting into her all the harder as if to fight to make up for the pulsing around his cock-- only for him, too, to succumb to his own orgasm after one, two, three more thrusts into her, his forehead starting to gather sweat as he keeps holding her up. His arms are starting to shake, slowly but surely, but he doesn't care.

"Well," he gasps out with a soft laugh, "she didn't catch us."

"Hey," Jess laughs, grinning even through the heavy, rapid breaths between the two of them. "There's always round two."

"Coat closet?"

"You're on."


End file.
